


Keep Quiet!

by Aria_Breuer



Category: A Kanye Place - SNL Sketch, A Quiet Place (2018), The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Horror, Humor, Parody, Supernatural Elements, Survival, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: There's a nasty rumor going around the Shire that Farmer Maggot's land is crawling with insects. When Frodo and his friends journey through Maggot's cornfield, they find it hard to keep quiet.Inspired by "A Quiet Place" and SNL's skit "A Kanye Place".Theme: Survival.





	Keep Quiet!

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_ and “A Quiet Place”. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and John Krasinski.
> 
> *.*.*
> 
> This is part of my Fanfiction Stories by Theme Collection. :) This is also inspired by the trailer to “A Quiet Place” and by Saturday Night Live’s skit “A Kanye Place”. Enjoy. :)

Farmer Maggot’s cornfield was lush and green, not yet ready for harvest time but it was sure sublime. However, a vast rumor had entered Bamfurlong. It was about monsters invading the farmland, should anyone make a sound. It was the only place in the Shire where this rumor seemed to be festering.

It was here that Frodo Baggins led his friends Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took, Folco Boffin, and Fredegar Bolger into Maggot’s cornfield. Frodo heard about these rumors, but he felt curious to investigate. He just hoped it wasn’t true. Still, it was worth the effort, as everyone had to be quiet when walking through the cornfield.

“What are we doing here?” Pippin asked, concerned.

“Shh!” Merry shushed him. “Keep quiet!”

“Mr. Frodo, do you think these rumors are true?” Sam said to his best friend. “Do you think there’s monsters in these woods?”

“I don’t know,” Frodo said in a low murmur. “We don’t want those monsters coming out to find us.”

“This is ridiculous,” Fatty Bolger said, murmuring in annoyance. “We should be allowed to talk whenever we want to.”

“Shh! Fatty, don’t make a sound!” Folco shushed him, doing his best to keep quiet.

“Well, I’m going to investigate. I’ll see you later, chumps!” Fatty said, darting through the corn field. He spotted a strange orange pumpkin sitting on the ground and showed it to his friends. He spoke, loud and proud, “You see! I found _something!_ ” There was a flash of black, a large insect with huge tendrils grabbed Fatty, vanishing with him through the cornfield.

The remaining five hobbits stared in awe and worriment.

“Those creatures exist?” Pippin whispered, shakily.

“Let’s keep quiet. We don’t want anything interrupting our journey,” Merry whispered back.

“Especially not those monsters,” Sam said, murmuring low.

“What is this?” Folco said, aloud, picking up a small pumpkin. “Interesting!” The creature returned, snatching him up and dragging him through the cornfield. He screamed and screamed until a second monster caught him and took him away.

“This isn’t right!” Sam said, whispering in concern. “We’re getting picked off one by one.”

“Shh!” Merry shushed him, annoyed. “Keep quiet. We don’t want any more monsters picking us off.”

Frodo shushed them both, waving his hands for them to stop talking. “We need a plan.” He whispered.”

“Well, I’m not going to stand for this! _Do you hear me, monsters!_ ” Pippin announced proudly, as everyone tried to shush him. “No monster’s taking me! No, not ONE!” Too late! A monster with black tendrils grabbed him, dragging him out of sight.

“Oh!” Merry whispered, moving his fist to his mouth in angst.

“Pippin, Folco, and Fatty just got taken,” Sam whispered, worried. “We can’t risk anymore lives!”

“We need a plan,” Frodo murmured lowly. “We can’t just stand here until we’re all taken.”

“Well, I ain’t afraid of no monster!” Sam shouted, just as tendrils grabbed him and carried him away.

Frodo shook his fists in the air. Why couldn’t his friends just keep quiet?

Merry smiled, speaking aloud, “Well, no monsters in sight! Right?” A growl. Tendrils grabbed him, vanishing on sight. Frodo was left alone.

“Guys?” Frodo whispered, trying to get his friends back. “Guys? Hullo?” He murmured. There wasn’t a sound. This was the worst idea he ever thought of. He might be next! He was alone, so of course, he would, but only if spoke loudly. That wasn’t going to happen—

“Ow!” He stepped on a pumpkin. An orange one. He looked up, right as a giant insect darted in front of him.

All was still.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
